Anything For You
by hardly-noticeable
Summary: Okay, so, this is basically just a small chapter-fic about Goren and Eames that takes place around her pregnancy. Very fluffy and kind of pointless. Rated for swearing and mentions of you-know-what. Nothing explicit though.
1. Chapter 1: Morning Sickness and Skittles

_**Okay, so, here's a little chapter-fic that I couldn't get out of my head. Moments that should have, or could have, occurred around Nathan's birth/Eames's pregnancy. Not sure how good this will turn out but please read anyway! Also, I'd love some reviews! They always make the day seems so much better!**_

**Chapter One: Morning Sickness and Skittles**

Alex Eames leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes as a wave of nausea came over her. Bobby Goren, her partner, looked up from the crime scene pictures and furrowed his brown in concern. He got up and quickly got her a bottle of water from the vending machine along with a blue bag of Skittles to cheer her up when the nausea passed. Alex eagerly took the bottle of water and thanked him. He nodded and sat down, putting the pictures on his binder so he could look at them without disgusting her. Alex, however, found none of this helped. She got up and headed for the bathroom. When she didn't come back twenty minutes later, Bobby got up and asked a female police officer to check on her.

When the officer came back out of the bathroom a few minutes later and said, "She said to give her a minute. You know, no one else is in there. You could probably go in if you wanted to check on her."

"Thanks," Bobby replied kindly. She smiled flirtatiously and walked off, casting a glance behind her at the large man's firm ass. He pushed open the door and ducked inside when no one was looking. Alex was in the largest stall, the door not locked but partially shut. He knelt down and brushed her hair back out of her face while she heaved, his free hand stroking her back gently. She managed to cast a smile at him before continuing to throw up. When she finished, he asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I am. I just hate this morning sickness so much. I have to tell you, the only way I keep going without booze is to keep repeating to myself, this will all be worth it when I have my little nephew in my head." She stood up and he wrapped his arm around her waist to help her. She walked over to the sink and swished some water in her mouth. "Goren, would you mind getting the tooth brush in my purse? I have to get that taste out of my mouth."

"Sure." Bobby reluctantly released his partner and rushed out. He came back and rubbed her back gently while she brushed her teeth. "Feel better?"

"Yeah. Thank you, Goren." He nodded and helped her back to her desk carefully. She sank into her seat and leaned over her computer, returning right back to work now that she wasn't being distracted by her morning sickness. Bobby sat down and rubbed her arm before returning to his task. She smiled softly at him. "Well, Detective, I didn't know you could be so caring."

Bobby smiled softly to himself at her teasing. "I'm not allowed to worry about my poor, pregnant partner?"

"Pregnant, yes. Poor, no. Don't you pity me, Robert Goren," she said firmly. He nodded with an apologetic look. She smiled and returned to her task. They wrapped up the case in record time then Alex asked Bobby to go to the grocery store with her. He agreed enthusiastically, though she didn't know why.

He walked along beside her in the store, retrieving the heavier items or items that were high up to the point she would have to stretch to get them. He carried her bags to the car and then into her house, refusing to let her carry anything that weighed more than ten pounds. She began to get irritated with him treating her like she was incapable. Then she realized he was just looking out for her, taking care of her like no one else had since Joe's death. Actually, Joe had always let her be very independent, sometimes to the point he made her doubt if her really cared for her and she had to be reminded. Bobby was just trying to be there for her, she realized. Because even though it was her sister's baby she was carrying, she was alone in this.

She invited him to stay for dinner and he asked if it was okay for _him_ to make _her_ dinner. Apparently, he knew a recipe he thought she'd like. Alex smiled as her partner shifted uncomfortably in the middle of her kitchen and nodded. "Sure. But there are certain things –"

"I know," he interrupted gently. "It doesn't contain anything harmful to the baby's development, I swear. I was curious about…about what you were going to go through, what you could or couldn't do…Everything, really. So, I went down to the library and did some reading. I found a book of recommended recipes for pregnant women and memorized it. Actually, I memorized –"

"Everything?" she supplied with a smile. "Goren, you memorize everything, whether you want to or not." He smiled softly in return. "Well, you go ahead, all right? I'm gonna go take a bath, okay? Make yourself at home."

"All right. Eames?" She turned and nodded. "Thanks for letting me help out."

She nodded, hiding the fact that her hazel eyes were filling with tears at how happy he looked just knowing she wasn't angry with his babying. She went upstairs, slipped out of her clothing, and got right into a warm bath with lavender and vanilla scented bubbles. She sighed contently as she thought of her partner downstairs, cooking up something that was probably going to be fantastic and thinking only about her well-being and the well-being of her nephew. She loved how good he was to her. She supposed it was because she was the only one that really accepted him as he was. Even his mother and brother didn't accept him as he was. His mother wanted him to be more like Frank and Frank…She wasn't really sure what Frank wanted him to be like but she knew it was something different.

She soaked for half an hour before dressing and going downstairs. The table was set and he was waiting for her patiently. He smiled when he saw her and she smiled back. "Something smells scrumptious," she said as she sat down. "What is it?"

"Spaghetti with meatballs. It's just made differently with certain spices and wheat noodles. Let's hope it tastes as good as it smells." He dished out the meal and watched her take her first bite hopefully. She gave a small moan of approval and he beamed. "So, when do you leave work?"

"When I go into labor, without complications. I won't abandon you for a while, Goren. Don't worry." He twirled his fork in the spaghetti and muttered about her not abandoning him, just being completely selfless. She smiled even more and reached out to rub his arm. "Hey, Goren?"

"Yeah?" he asked, looking up attentively.

"When I need to go shopping during this pregnancy, would you mind coming with me? I'd love the company and, sometimes, I might need someone to get the heavier things down for me." He nodded eagerly and smiled. "Thank you, Bobby. It's nice to know I have someone no matter what."

"Of course you do, Eames. We're partners. You can count on me for anything." They smiled at each other and Bobby hoped Alex knew just how honest his words were. And she definitely did.

_**Fin! You'll see the point to this soon, don't worry! Please, please, click one of the little buttons below! Either will do!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Nathan And Questions

_**Here is chapter two: Nathan And Questions! It's funny but I wrote this before I wrote chapter one! LOL. I hope ya'll like it! Please, R&R!**_

Robert Goren slammed his hand down on the table and the suspect jumped. Robert's partner, Alexandra Eames, grabbed hold of the door handle and turned her head as pain shot through her abdomen to hide her grimace. Those pains were getting shorter between and a little bit worse. Her partner really needed to hurry up. Suddenly, it was quiet in the interrogation room. Bobby put his hand on her shoulder and leaned around to look in her eyes like he did with suspects that avoided his gaze before asking, "You okay? Do…Do you need to sit down?"

"No," she replied softly. "Just finish up with this creep, okay?"

"Um, Eames, I don't think I have time. You're…You're gonna need a ride to the hospital. I've been count…counting. Can you walk?" he whispered worriedly. She shook her head and grimaced as another contraction took over. Bobby nodded and carefully lifted her into his arms. The captain, who had been watching on the other side of the two-way mirror, opened the door and Bobby carried Alex out of the small room easily.

"Wait, wait! I have to call my sister," Alex protested. Bobby shook his head and she squirmed a bit. He set her in her desk chair and helped her into her jacket. She grabbed her bag and he lifted her back up. "Okay. I guess I'll call from the car."

Bobby carried her to the parking garage and Captain James Deakins opened the passenger door. "No, no. The back. Airbags," Bobby said quickly. Deakins nodded and opened the back door instead. Bobby put Alex inside the backseat and she breathed deeply as he grabbed a blanket from the trunk and wrapped her up. "Sorry. Sorry. I know it's cold. Sorry."

She nodded to show it was okay and the captain got in the front seat, ordering Bobby firmly to sit with Alex. She grabbed Bobby's hands as he began to fidget while Deakins drove to the hospital and squeezed. He gathered her close and whispered soothing words while she clutched his hands. "You know, I've been wishing for someone to blame the whole time but right now, I'm wishing the hardest," Alex tried to joke. Bobby surprised her by laughing and kissing her forehead. "But it's all my fault, huh?"

"Yeah, sorry," he admitted honestly. "But you can yell at me, if you want. I'm sure you can come up with a reason to." She smacked his shoulder and he chuckled, holding her tightly against him while she called her sister and brother-in-law. When they pulled over in front of the hospital, Bobby once again lifted her out.

A nurse rushed over with a wheelchair and Bobby reluctantly put her in the chair. "How close together are her contractions?"

"Um, four minutes," Bobby replied, following along behind them. The captain had gone to park the SUV and Alex's family was a few hours away. Bobby was probably going to be the only person there for the birth.

"When did your water break?" the nurse asked Alex kindly, leaning down to look at her.

"Around noon. I didn't want to come in until the contractions were closer together. They started out really far apart," Alex whimpered. Bobby jogged to keep up. "Listen, Bobby, you have to stay and wait for my sister."

"The captain will wait for them. I…I'm not leaving you alone," Bobby replied.

The nurse smiled as they approached the room she was going to put Alex in. "Your husband is very supportive."

"Yeah, well, unfortunately he's not my husband. I'm a surrogate for my sister," Alex replied quietly, reaching for Bobby's hand to help her up. He helped her stand and the nurse grabbed a gown.

"I need to go get the doctor, Ms. Eames. Can he help you change?" the nurse asked. Alex nodded and Bobby's eyes widened, his head shaking wildly. Alex pinched him to make him stop while the nurse laughed quietly on the way out.

"I can't help…Eames, I can't!" She nodded and used him as a brace to get out of her shoes. He took a deep breath and lifted her onto the bed. She lied back and he removed her skirt and jacket carefully. Then he did something she found a little strange. He wrapped the blanket from the car around her shoulders and unbuttoned her shirt with the blanket covering her chest from his view. "Do I need to remove your…bra…too?"

"Yes, please," she said, smiling despite the contractions. It was very funny, watching him try to preserve her modesty while helping her dress. He removed her bra and helped her into the hospital gown carefully. He went around and tied the gown from behind. "That was very considerate, Goren."

"Thanks," he muttered. He helped her get situated as the doctor came in. He took her hands and the doctor smiled.

Three hours later, Bobby was stroking the hair from Alex's sweat damp face and telling her how good she did while the nurse cleaned up her sister's new child. She smiled at Bobby and he grinned. "How does he look?"

"Healthy. He's certainly loud. Where does he get that from?" Bobby brushed the hair from her face with his gloved hands.

"My sister," she said with a laugh. He laughed with her and the nurse brought the baby boy over to Alex. "No, I can't. I want my sister to be the first mother he knows." Just then, Alex's sister and brother-in-law came into the room, led by a male nurse. "Here she is."

"Well, then. Come meet your son," the female nurse holding Nathan said.

Alex's sister took the baby and greeted him happily before walking over to the bed and sitting next to Alex. Bobby backed away; aiming the camera Alex had asked him to use to film the birth at the family. "Hey, I'm Alex's brother-in-law, George. Who're you?"

"Bobby Goren. Eames…Alex's partner. She asked me to film the birth for you two," Bobby muttered, shaking George's hand. The doctors and nurses left them alone for a little bit before moving Alex into a room and Goren filmed steadily for Eames. Liz held Nathan so everyone could see him and gestured with her free hand for Bobby to come closer.

"Hi, Bobby. I'm Liz and this is Nathan." Bobby smiled, his eyes flickering to Alex uncomfortably. Liz shifted Nathan into George's arms and got up to hug Bobby, to intense surprise. He went completely tense and his eyes went to Alex, hoping that would calm him.

"Uh, Lizzie, he's not very good with that kind of thing," Alex said, trying to help Bobby.

"Right. Sorry," Liz replied, pulling back. "I just wanted to thank you for filming the birth. I was so sad we weren't going to make it in time to see. Thank you so much." She patted his arm and he gave a weak smile.

"It was…was Alex's idea. She…She didn't want you to miss it." He seemed more comfortable talking about Alex than just talking companionably, Liz noticed, and he got a spark of admiration in his eyes when he looked at her. He was in love and that was in no way unnoticeable.

"Well then. Thank you, Alex." Liz sat back down and put her arm around Alex's shoulders before leaning in and whispering, "What's with him?"

"He's just a little tense around people he doesn't know," she replied quietly. "Especially when they hug him." Liz giggled and Alex smiled at Bobby.

Alex sighed and plopped down on her couch with a sigh. Bobby grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and covered her up lovingly. She couldn't bring herself to smile. The only baby she would probably ever carry was gone and she was officially depressed. Bobby gently lied her down on a pillow he fluffed carefully and she sighed heavily as she stared at her coffee table. She jumped when her partner began to remove her shoes and socks. He quickly released her feet with wide, concerned eyes. She relaxed again and he returned to his task. Then he gently rubbed her feet, watching her worriedly. She avoided his deep brown eyes sadly. Bobby rubbed all the knots from her feet then got up to make her some tea. She hid under the blanket to cry.

Bobby sighed heavily when he saw her hiding under the blanket and knelt down after setting the tray on the coffee table. He gently rubbed her arm through the blanket and she wept harder. "Eames? Eames, tell me what to do? Tell me how to make it better," he pleaded. "Please. I'll do anything. Just…Just tell me."

"You can't do anything for me, Goren. Just leave it alone." She uncovered her head and started to get up but the fact she was tired and starving caught up to her and she collapsed from weakness, her partner's strong arms immediately going to catch her. He lowered her onto the couch and rushed to get her something to eat. She ate the sandwich he made and drank the tea but she didn't talk to him until she got tired of him pacing in front of her coffee table. "Thank you, Goren, for your help. You can leave, if you'd like."

"Um, no, I don't want to yet. Uh…Eames? Will you tell me what it is that…that's making you so upset? It…It seems like post-partum depression…to me. Is…Is that it? If not…If not you should tell me what it is so I can help. I wanna…I wanna help." He sat on the small table and caught her gaze with his brow furrowed in concern.

"Did I ever tell you how annoying it is when you refuse to just spit out what you want to say?" He shook his head, no anger in his eyes. She sighed and pulled her legs to her chest sadly. "I want my own baby, Bobby. But I'm starting to think I'll never get my own."

"Oh," was all that escaped his mouth after a few minutes. She rolled her eyes and muttered about him being a great help sarcastically. "Well, I…I know some people…some doctors…that could help you with artificial insemination and donors. Would…Would that help?"

She sighed and forced a smile, holding her arms to Bobby for a hug even though it was a pretty lame attempt to help. He moved into her hug slowly. His return embrace was careful, almost like he thought he would break her if he held her too hard, and he gently stroked her hair to soothe both of them. "Oh, Bobby. I don't know. I just don't know."

Eventually, Eames cried herself to sleep in his arms and he carried her to her bed. He wrote a note promising to return to take care of her after checking in on his mom and left. When he returned, his petite partner was just lying on her bed, clutching the note in her small fist. He sat down beside her and handed her a book. "What's this?" she asked dully. "Who are these people?"

"Donors," Bobby replied. "I stopped by my friend's office. She let me bring you the book. I know it's a little too early to go right into having another baby but it's never too early to plan something."

"You didn't hesitate at all when you said that," she teased softly. He smiled and lied down next to her to look at the profiles with her. "This one looks okay. I'm not sure I'd like my child to have his nose though."

"It's a pig's nose," he joked. She smiled and looked at him. "What?"

"You'd make a great donor." He started to laugh but stopped when he saw her serious expression. "You're handsome, smart, and you've got a great personality. Plus you could still see the child. All babies need a daddy sometimes."

"Eames, I'm your partner. Having a child together would make things very complicated," he murmured, looking at her ceiling nervously.

"We would have a perfect child, Bobby. Rather boy or girl, they'd be perfect." Bobby began to fidget. He knew when Eames wanted something; his chances of deterring her were 1to 100. And he couldn't refuse her anything, even if he tried. "At least think about it."

"Fine. I'll…I'll think about it. Meanwhile…Look for a plan B," he replied, tapping the binder. She turned the pages slowly while he lied beside her, his mind off in a world were he and Eames were in love, married, and building a family. He knew that was impossible but he loved the idea anyway. She just wanted a baby of her own. She probably only asked him because of his IQ and okay looks. But having a kid with Alex wouldn't be so bad. She did say he could be there. He could imagine spoiling their little girl rotten or teaching their son to play baseball. Or whatever he wanted to do. "Can I get up and pace or would you just snap at me?"

Eames laughed slightly and gestured. "If it'll help you think it through, Bobby, go for it. I won't look thought 'cause it just makes me dizzy."

Bobby lurched off the bed and started pacing; muttering to his self all the reasons having a baby with Eames would be either good or bad. Eames found herself watching his face. Watching his mouth move and trying to read the words coming out without hearing them. He looked so troubled. He wanted the child, she could tell that much, but he was unsure how it would affect them. He was scared of loosing her.

"Bobby," she said softly. He froze and looked at her attentively. "Look, this isn't a decision you have to make right now. I won't be having the baby for several months. Just think it through thoroughly."

"Okay. Thanks. I'll…I'll do that. Um, anything you need?" Bobby said, rubbing his forehead in an attempt to relax.

"Actually, I think what I need is for you to leave the room," she replied, shifting uncomfortably.

"Why?" he asked, obviously worried he did something wrong that upset her.

"Because I need to…pump the milk from my breasts so Liz can come by and get the bottles for Nathan," she admitted uncomfortably.

He smiled slightly and nodded. "But can I just, you know, stay out in the living room? It's not like I'm gonna peek."

She smiled and nodded. Bobby retrieved the pump for her then left the room. Eames leaned backed against her pillows and smiled to herself. She felt so much better, knowing she wasn't going to loose her chance to have a baby. Bobby would never refuse her. She would definitely get that baby. A baby with little curls and an extremely high IQ. A little boy or girl with Bobby's excitement over even the smallest thing. She could imagine holding that baby, nursing them lovingly, and watching them take their first steps. It was a beautiful dream and no doubt, her partner would help her bring it to life.

Bobby walked around Alex's living room, picking up anything on the floor. Once there was nothing else to clean up there, he went into the kitchen and began to make her a large dinner. When Eames came out of her bedroom to put the bottles in a cooler in the fridge for her new nephew, the table was set and Bobby was just leaning against the counter to wait for her.

"Wow. This is certainly something. Having trouble relaxing?" she asked after putting away the bottles. Bobby shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Thank you, Bobby. This is fantastic. You're being really great lately, you know that?"

"Well, you…you're always thinking of everyone else, Eames. I…I think s-someone should t-take care of you n-now." He avoided her gaze and she smiled before kissing his cheek gently. His head shot up and he gave her a look like a deer caught in the headlights. She smiled at him and walked over to the table.

"Well, come on, Goren. It's going to get cold soon." Bobby nodded and pulled out her seat for her before joining her. After they ate, Alex found herself growing sleepy again and when she swayed standing up, her partner rushed forward to scoop her up. She hung onto his neck as he carried her to her bedroom and watched through half open eyes while he removed her jeans and shirt and put her in the nightshirt she indicated caringly. "Thank you, Bobby."

"No problem." He tucked her into her bed and kissed her forehead lovingly before standing up. "Uh, I'll drop by before work to check on you, okay? I'll bring you breakfast. If you need anything, just call, okay?"

"Kay," she replied sleepily. "See you tomorrow, Bobby."

"Yeah. Yeah. Bye." Bobby leaned down and kissed her forehead before leaving the room.

_**Fin! Fin! Fin! I hope you've enjoyed my lovely little chapter two!**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Final Decision

Bobby Goren leaned back in his seat across from the suspect in the interview room and rubbed his forehead irritably. The suspect, a creep named Jacob West, leaned back and cross his arms with a smirk. Alex Eames stood up and put her hands on Bobby's shoulders to soothe him. This kid was getting to both of them with his sexist and cocky attitude. She leaned down and whispered into her partner's ear, "Let's go get some coffee, Bobby. He doesn't mind the wait."

"All right," Bobby replied. He stood up and they started to leave. However, Jacob jumped up and demanded he be allowed to go home. "Uh, no. We…We've still got some questions for you. Just…Sit tight."

"Hell no! I'm not gonna hang around just so you two can go get your rocks off!" Jacob protested. Alex walked closer with an amused look on her face and Jacob grabbed her arm angrily. "I'm going home!"

Bobby yanked Jacob's hand off his partner's wrist and bent it around his back, slamming him down on the table violently. "You okay, Eames?"

"No, I'm not. I think he left a bruise, Goren," she said, pretending to be hurt and gripping her wrist. "What do we call that?"

"Assaulting a police officer. Time for the lock-up, I think." Goren slapped his cuffs on Jacob's wrists and started to force him out of the room. The kid immediately started spilling his guts about why his alibi didn't check out but how he hadn't killed their victim. "Why're you telling us now? How does that…How does that help you?"

"Well, I told you so you wouldn't arrest me!" Jacob cried with his eyes wide. "So…Can I go?"

"Well, see, I never said that if you talked, you'd get off. You came up with that all on your own," Bobby replied, winking at Alex. She smiled as he forced Jacob West out of the interrogation room in handcuffs. She was waiting by their desks, her jacket on her shoulders and his in hand, when he came back from locking Jacob up.

She held up his coat and said, "Coffee?" He grinned and took his coat with a nod. "So, where does this leave us? Suspect wise, I mean."

"I'm not sure. I need to…I need to go over the files again. Do you mind if I take them with us?" She shook her head sadly and he hesitated before locking the files in his desk drawer and picking up his leather notebook.

"Thank you. No offense but I really don't want this break to be all about work. This case is driving me insane." He nodded and followed her out. Half way to the door, the young woman he had asked to check on Eames in the restroom a little over a year ago waved Goren over. Alex leaned against the wall next to the door to wait for him, watching as her partner talked to the young woman. The young woman flirted with him heavily and he smiled at her. She watched him exchange cards with the woman before jogging over to her. "So, I guess she remembers you?"

"Apparently. She wants to get dinner tonight. I told her I was on a case but I'd call her. She's very attractive," Bobby said as he followed Alex outside of One Police Plaza, a bright grin on his face. Alex's body language changed immediately, shifting from easy, amused even, to angry and tense. His grin vanished quickly. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," she snapped. She couldn't understand why just hearing him mention that another woman was attractive upset her so but it did and she honestly didn't care why. Maybe it was because of how self-conscious she had felt ever since Nathan's birth. She worked out every chance she got, ate only healthy foods, and stayed away from any empty calories, meaning no Skittles. She was doing everything she could to get back into shape and she thought it was working. She felt like she was getting her little figure back but her partner hadn't noticed one bit.

"No, don't lie to me. What's wrong, Eames? Are…Are you upset that I called her attractive?" She avoided eye contact and he leaned around as they walked down the street to their favorite diner, trying to recapture he gaze. "Eames? Look at me, Eames. C'mon. What's it matter if I think she's attractive?"

"Back off, Goren," she replied firmly. He shook his head and stood up straight with a sigh.

"Okay, well, if it helps any, she's not really my type. I like 'em short and blonde and really, really thin." She rolled her eyes at his joking and he poked her side gently. "Eames, is it okay to think your partner's beautiful?"

"Shut up, Bobby," she replied, refusing still to meet his eyes and hiding a small smile. He put his arm around her shoulders and leaned down until he had her gaze.

"Is it okay to say your partner could stand to gain a few pounds 'cause soon she's gonna be nothing but skin and bones? And that you think she's the most beautiful woman to ever grace the NYPD? And that –" He had a dozen more compliments he would have loved to shout off the rooftops but she clapped her hand over his mouth to make him shut up as her cheeks flushed.

"Okay. Thank you. You can shut up now. I'm not mad anymore. But what do you mean I could stand to gain a few pounds?" she asked with a small laugh. He pulled away and grinned at her before grabbing her elbow and running with her across the street.

"You lost too much weight. You're worrying me, Eames," he said once they were across. He kept his arm around his shoulders as they walked the rest of the way to the diner and opened the door for her. Once she was sitting down in a booth towards the back, he went to the counter and ordered them both lunch and coffee. He paid and he bought a bag of Tropical Skittles for his partner. Then he joined her, putting the Skittles on the table beside her. "Here. Calories. Eat."

"No," she said firmly despite how she wanted them. She pushed the little temptations away and he pushed them right back, a determined to make her eat the candy and gain back some of the weight she had lost. He wanted his perfect little partner back in all her glory.

"C'mon, Eames. Just eat them." She shook her head and he sighed heavily before getting up and moving around to sit beside her. She watched him open the bag curiously and pour some into his hand. Then he picked one up and held it to her. She tried to keep her lips closed but he managed to put the Skittle in her mouth. "Ha, ha! I heard that little moan. You can't lie to me, Eames. You want 'em."

"I do but I can't. I'm trying to get my figure back," she replied before he slipped another Skittle in between her lips.

"You have your figure back, Eames. Minus some," he added. "Please? Just eat them. You're not Eames without your Skittle habit." She chuckled and took one from his hand, pressing it to his lips. He smiled and kissed her forehead while she chewed on a few of the colorful candies. The waitress brought their plates and drinks and Bobby thanked her, moving back to the other side of the booth.

"I thought we were getting coffee," Alex said with a smile. Bobby had ordered her a chicken finger basket and himself a cheeseburger. He shrugged and gestured to her as if it was some sort of explanation. "Just because you think I'm too thin doesn't mean I need to gain as much weight as possible."

"Just go back to the weight you were before Nathan. That was good. Perfect. Healthy. Beautiful. I mean, you're still beautiful, Eames, but I liked the way you looked before." She smiled and nodded her understanding before beginning to eat. It tasted so good to eat something other than salad and steamed vegetables for the first time in months. When they finished lunch, they walked back to the station eagerly, once again ready to work their case.

It was approaching three in the morning when they found their killer. Once he was placed under arrest for the murder, the two detectives filled out their paperwork and headed home. On the way to drop Bobby at home, Alex finally brought up the request she had made of him several months ago. "So, have you given any more thought to that little request I made?"

Bobby sighed and shook his head solemnly. "I still don't know, Eames. There's just so much to take into account. I mean, what if they get some of my bad genes? Like…Like my mother's schizophrenia? Or my lack of empathy unless it's a suspect? Do you really want your kid to end up _anything_ like me?"

"I do, actually. Goren, you're smart, handsome, kind, generous, loyal, considerate, and way more empathetic than you think. Plus, I'd really like my baby to have little curls," she said with a smile. He chuckled and shook his head at her. "Bobby, there's a lot more to like about you than you think."

She pulled over but he didn't get out. "Come up," he said. It wasn't an order, but more of a question so she cut the engine and followed him upstairs to his apartment. Once there, he poured them both a small glass of scotch and sat down beside her on the couch, taking off his jacket and tie as he went and rolling up his shirt sleeves. Alex looked at him as he stared into his glass. "You can take off your jacket, if you'd like. _Mi casa es su casa_."

She leaned forward to pull off her jacket carefully. She laid it across her lap as she looked around the apartment. It wasn't the first time she had been in his apartment but it _was_ the first time she had gotten to really look around. It was small, probably all he could afford on his police salary, but well furnished and full of light. He had lots of pictures of his family all around and the books that didn't fit with the rest on the bookshelves were carefully placed on the floor in places where they couldn't be damaged. She noticed a couple photographs of her and also noticed they were candid shots, which explained why she didn't remember posing for them.

"Oh, uh, those," Bobby said nervously, noticing her gaze on a picture of her sitting at her desk, smiling as she talked to Megan. He got up and began to collect every picture he had of her. "I…I have absolutely no explanation for those. But I can offer a very sincere apology."

"It's fine. I have a few of you that I got from your mechanic buddy," she replied softly, taking a drink from her glass as she stared at the coffee table littered with informational magazines. This place was just so Goren and it was very nerve-wracking to be sitting in his sanctuary. _Invading_ his sanctuary.

He got a bag from a drawer and carefully put the photos inside. Apparently, he hadn't heard her in his flustered state. "You, uh, can take 'em. Sorry, again. I…I…I should…should've gotten permission first." He set the paper bag on the table and sat back down. She could tell he was reluctant to part with the pictures but didn't know if he'd believe her if she told him it was okay for him to keep them. She nodded nervously as he sat down beside her and said, "Okay, well, I guess that's another prime example of a trait you don't want your kid to get from me."

"Not really, no. Look, Goren, I've thought this through very thoroughly. I want you to father my child. Now, if you say no, I'll understand and pick someone else but if you say yes, that'd be fantastic." She downed the rest of her glass right after he down his in one gulp and he got up to get the bottle. "Oh, no. Don't try getting me drunk so I'll forget about this."

"I'm not stupid enough to try that. I'd be killed for inducing such a headache. Sorry it's not a vodka martini but it's all I've got in the house." She smiled and patted his arm soothingly. He poured their drinks, downed his, then stood up and started pacing. Deciding to be completely honest with her, he said, "Look, Eames, I'd seriously fuck up if I tried to be Daddy, okay? You mentioned I'd get to help out? But I'd mess up. The kid would do better without me in their life. I'm not saying I won't…give you my sperm. I'm just saying I can't be in their life. I'd screw everything up."

"No, you wouldn't. You'd be great. You're fantastic with children." He shook his head but she nodded. "You'd be great, Goren. Do you really wanna put our baby through not having a daddy?"

He flinched. "That…That was low. Don't play dirty, Eames."

"I'll play as dirty as I need to in order to get what I want, Bobby. You know that." She slipped off her shoes and stood up, downing her drink for added courage. She took his hand and led him to the navy couch. She forced him to sit down and went around behind him. He jumped when she began to message his shoulders but quickly relaxed. "Please? Be there for me and our little baby?"

"Playing dirty," he mumbled when he heard her sugary tone. She laughed softly to herself as she rubbed the tension from his board shoulders. "Okay. Okay. I'll be there. Every second you need me."

She beamed at his promise and went around to sit on the coffee table in front of him. Taking the glass from his hand, she placed his hands on her knees as she twined their fingers together. "Thank you, Bobby. This means so much to me." He grunted, still fuming about her tricks and muttering about how she should use said tricks in the interrogation room. "I don't think they'd work quite as well as they do on you."

He stuck his tongue at her and she laughed. "So, I guess we should make an appointment, huh? At a clinic?"

"We could do that. Or you could make a direct deposit," she half-joked. He snorted. She pretended to pout as she put her arms around his neck and said in her sweetest tone, "Don't you want me, Bobby? Don't you think I'm beautiful?"

"Okay, Eames. I think you've had a bit too much to drink already." She pouted at him before bringing her lips closer to his until only an inch of air separated them. "Eames? That's…That's not funny."

She didn't respond. Instead, she pressed her lips to his and moaned at the contact. Suddenly, Bobby clasped her against him with one hand, plunging his tongue into his partner's mouth to taste her. He moaned deeply when he could still taste the Skittles from lunch on her tongue along with the liquor. He reached around with his free hand and shoved everything on the coffee table off onto the floor, the glasses included. One of them hit the edge of the couch and broke but he honestly didn't care. He moved Eames onto the small table and leaned over her. She trust one set of fingers into his black-brown hair while the other set gripped the back of his shirt tightly.

"Direct deposit," he growled against her lips when they finally broke for air. Before she could process the words, she was being lifted into the air as easily as if she were a doll and carried down the hall. She moaned when he set her on the bed and returned to kissing her deeply.

"Oh, Bobby," she gasped when his hand brushed her breast through shirt and bra. She had never, ever been that sensitive to a man's touch. She felt a surge of guilt for a split second because never, ever included Joe but quickly got over it when Bobby began to kiss her neck, his index finger tracing her name carefully on the skin of her back. Alex, not Eames, she noticed.

"Is this really okay?" he breathed, pulling back to study her. He had to be sure she was sure before he went on. He didn't want to be a big stain of regret in any part of her life.

"This is more than okay," she replied firmly, pulling his lips back to hers. "Oh, God. Take this off." She grabbed at his shirt and he watched her try desperately in a sort of frenzy to remove it. Finally, her frustration over the buttons got to her and she pulled, sending the remaining buttons bouncing on the floor. He wasn't sure whether to laugh or complain about what she had done. He tossed the shirt to the ground rather than doing either and pulled her shirt, returning the favor. She moaned at his eagerness.

Bobby grinned as he looked at his partner and she smiled right back. They kissed again, slowly this time so they could enjoy each other more thoroughly, then he pulled back to stroke her cheeks. After a moment of him just studying her, Alex whispered, "Bobby, I believe you were about to attempt to get me pregnant?"

"I was but I just thought of something. It may take a few tries, Alex. We may have to stay up all night," he joked with a large grin.

She laughed and kissed him deeply. "Can you go all night? You know what? Don't answer that. Show me instead."

"Yes, ma'am." They laughed as they tumbled onto the crimson comforter together.

_**YAY! I finally finished this stupid chapter. As usual, reviews and favorites appreciated. THERE WILL BE ANOTHER CHAPTER! Sorry if I pushed the T/M line, BTW.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Bobby Goren beamed as he stroked his partner turned lover's hair across his chest where he head lay. _She's beautiful_, he thought lovingly. She looked very peaceful and he was very happy to see that she hadn't run off in the middle of the night after getting what she needed. He gently eased her off his chest onto a pillow and pulled the blankets firmly around her. Then he left the room to make something for breakfast. When Alex Eames woke up, she could smell eggs, bacon, and something that resembled French toast. She got up and looked around the room for her panties. She found them hooked on the ceiling fan, to her amusement. She got them down by standing on the bed and pulled them on then looked around for her shirt. She didn't find it but she found Bobby's light blue shirt. She pulled it on and buttoned the remaining buttons. Then she went to the kitchen. Bobby was sort of dancing as he cooked and it looked like he was having fun. A tango-like beat was playing on his little stereo. She smiled as she watched him then walked over to him. When she was close enough, she whispered, "Having fun?"

He jumped slightly and looked at her with wide eyes. "When did you get so sneaky?" he asked. She smiled and put her arms around his neck with a smile and he leaned down to kiss her. "You look perfect, Eames."

"Alex," she replied firmly. "Remember, Bobby? Off the clock when we're together like this, I'm just Alex. And you're just Bobby. And we're going to be a family soon." He beamed and leaned down to kiss her.

Bobby set down the large box he was carrying and looked at Alex as she hurried around their new living room in search of her sweater. He picked it up and she blushed, embarrassed she hadn't seen it. She quickly pulled it on and he kissed her forehead before going back out to get the rest of the boxes. Alex began to unpack the boxes with nothing but books in them, putting them on the bookshelves that were built into the wall separating the living room from the hall. She had to do something but Bobby wasn't letting her carry in boxes. She understood though. She _was_ six months pregnant, after all. She was going to have a little girl.

They had bought a medium sized house a little farther from the precinct and they already had their furniture moved in. All that was left were the boxes. Bobby finished moving the boxes in, took the truck he'd burrowed from his mechanic friend back, then came home and began to help his wife of three months unpack with a smile. Life was sweet.

_**Finished! Okay, so, sorry it took so long, I've been a little distracted lately. Plus, I didn't have any actual passion for this stupid thing so, yeah, it sucks. And I apologize for that. And this tiny chapter. But thanks for reading anyway!**_


End file.
